KNH48
by Vinnino Fernand
Summary: Menjadi center itu memang sulit karena semua mata akan tertuju kepadamu. Bebannya juga sangat berat. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa melakukannya. Namun, jika kau berhasil melakukannya, maka mimpimu sudah maju selangkah ke depan. / Dedicated for Love4Ino-Event 2015/ Warnings inside.


**KNH48**

**.**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Cerita terinspirasi dari kisah Maeda Atsuko, mantan personil grup idola AKB48. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapatkan oleh author dari fanfiksi ini.**

**.**

**Dedicated for Love4Ino-Event 2015. We love Yamanaka Ino!**

**.**

**Genre: Drama, Slice of life, **_**Idol-**_**life.**

**Warning: A little bit OoC, AU. Dislike? Don't read!**

**.**

Nama KNH48 (K.N.H. _fourty eight_) tentu sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga seluruh penjuru Konoha. Beranggotakan puluhan gadis cantik, grup idola yang dibentuk oleh Orochimaru itu hingga kini telah tercatat menjual lebih dari 20 juta keping single dalam kurun waktu lima tahun sejak debut mereka. Selain itu, _marchandises_ dan segala macam pernak-pernik KNH48 juga laris manis di pasaran. Yang paling utama adalah _theater_ KNH48 yang terletak di Hokage Mall. Tempat para _fans_ bertemu dengan idola mereka tersebut selalu penuh dengan antrean panjang _fans_ yang berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan tiket _theater_.

Memang, dari atas panggung _theater_ terlihat para _members_ KNH48 memberikan senyuman termanis kepada para _fans_ yang bersorak menantikan pertunjukan mereka. Namun, jauh di balik semua itu, senyuman mereka terkadang hanyalah sebuah kamuflase belaka. Berbagai masalah, baik masalah internal maupun eksternal, tak pernah padam menghampiri grup idola terbesar di Konoha itu. Ibarat pepatah, semakin tinggi pohon, maka semakin kuat angin menerpa. Begitulah, masalah muncul silih berganti tanpa dapat dielakkan.

Saat ini, KNH48 telah mengumumkan _single_ terbaru mereka yang akan dirilis dua bulan lagi. Yamanaka Ino, salah seorang _members_ paling terkenal terpilih sebagai _center_ untuk single bertajuk "Nekoneko-Nyan" itu. _Single_ tersebut merupakan _single _ke delapan belas KNH48 dan merupakan _single_ pertama Ino terpilih menempati posisi tengah depan tersebut. Di sini lah konfliks besar muncul. Selama ini, _center_ KNH48 adalah Hyuga Hinata dan Haruno Sakura. _Fans members_ tersebut tidak terima jika _oshi_ (sebutan untuk _members_ favorit) mereka terdepak dari posisi _center_. Beragam protes pun bermunculan. Selain dari kalangan _fans_, dari kalangan _members_ dan _staff_ sendiri tidak jauh berbeda. Sakura tidak terima dirinya terdepak dari posisi _center_ yang selama ini ditempatinya. _Staff_ KNH48 pun juga banyak yang beranggapan bahwa Ino masih belum pantas menempati posisi _center_. Oleh karena hal-hal tersebut, Ino yang semula senang karena akhirnya terpilih menjadi _center_ setelah lima tahun menunggu, kini menjadi tidak percaya diri.

"Kau sudah memutuskan mundur, bukan?" sebuah kalimat bernada sinis menghampiri Ino ketika ia tengah beristirahat usai latihan.

Ino menoleh ke arah suara itu. Terlihat gadis berambut pink _Softex_ pendek sebahu menghampirinya. Sesegera mungkin Ino memutar matanya ke arah tembok di hadapannya. Namun, gadis _pinky_ itu tiba-tiba saja menarik _ponytail_ pirang panjang Ino.

"Kau tidak pantas menjadi _center_ tau! Kau hanya akan menghancurkan KNH48 yang sudah susah payah _kami_ bangun. Jadi, kau harus melepas posisi _center_-mu, mengerti?" gadis bernama Sakura itu berbisik tajam ke telinga Ino.

Ino belum akan membalas ketika sebuah suara menghampiri mereka.

"Ino-_chan_?"

Sakura yang mendengar suara orang yang menghampiri mereka itu segera melepaskan jemari kotornya dari rambut Ino, kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Konan-_sensei_!"

Wanita berusia tiga puluh tahunan itu mendekati Ino dan memandang gadis itu lekat-lekat untuk memastikan keadaan Ino. "Kau kelihatan kusut sekali. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Ino menggeleng lemah. Ia tersenyum ke arah _staff_ KNH48 itu. "Saya tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pusing karena latihan tadi."

Konan-_sensei_ tersenyum lega. "Makanya, kau tidak usah memaksakan diri. Kau kan akan menjadi _center_ untuk _single_ selanjutnya. Sebaiknya, kau fokus saja pada latihan koreografi _single_ terbaru. Urusan _theater_, kau bisa meminta izin untuk absen beberapa kali pertunjukan."

Ino membalas senyuman wanita itu, kemudian ia menundukkan wajahnya. "Mengenai _single_ terbaru, sepertinya saya akan mengundurkan diri dari posisi _center_. Saya masih belum siap."

Konan-_sensei_ mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. "Kenapa? Bukankah _center_ adalah posisi yang kau idam-idamkan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin berhenti?"

"Saya belum siap," sahut Ino, cepat. "Saya hanya akan menghancurkan KNH48 jika saya menjadi _center _selanjutnya."

Wanita berambut biru langit sebahu itu menggeleng sambil menghembuskan napas. "Seharusnya, kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kata mereka yang tidak menyukaimu. Menjadi _center_ itu memang sulit karena semua mata akan tertuju kepadamu. Bebannya juga sangat berat. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa melakukannya. Namun, jika kau berhasil melakukannya, maka mimpimu sudah maju selangkah ke depan, bukan?"

"Tapi... kenapa saya?"

Konan-_sensei_ tersenyum kembali. "Orochimaru-_sensei_ pasti mempunyai alasan sendiri kenapa ia memilihmu untuk menjadi _center_ baru kita. Beliau pasti melihat bakatmu untuk menjadi idola masa depan. Kau tahu, beliau itu memiliki indera keenam, _lho?_"

Kali ini, Ino tersenyum. Melihat hal itu, Konan-_sensei_ merasa lega. Ia suka melihat gadis berambut pirang panjang itu tersenyum. "Nah, sekarang, lebih bersemangatlah. Oh iya, aku memiliki hadiah untukmu. Pakailah ini setiap saat."

Konan-_sensei_ merongoh sakunya, kemudian ia mengulurkan sebuah benda kepada Ino.

Ino mengambil benda yang diulurkan kepadanya itu. "Jam tangan?"

"Dikala kau mengeluh dan menyerah, perhatikan detik-detik yang terus berjalan di arloji tersebut. Niscaya, kau akan selalu ingat bahwa waktu terus berputar yang seiring dengan perjalanan hidupmu yang terus melaju ke depan. Tidak ada orang yang bisa menghentikan waktu, begitu juga dengan perjalanan hidupmu. Kau akan terus berkembang, menjadi _center_, lalu menjadi bintang masa depan yang akan bersinar. Selangkah demi selangkah, kau akan terus maju meraih mimpimu."

Kata-kata Konan-_sensei_ benar-benar memberikan efek luar biasa bagi Ino. Ia merasa lebih baik setelah mendapatkan pencerahan dari wanita itu. "Terima kasih banyak, Konan-_sensei_."

"_Nah,_ sebaiknya, kau segera pulang. Besok, kau dan yang lainnya harus _recording_ _single_ terbaru, bukan?"

Ino mengangguk. Ia berterima kasih kembali kepada Konan-_sensei_ sebelum pamit pulang.

.

.

Dua bulan terlewatkan. _Single _terbaru KNH48 telah dirilis. Pada hari pertama perilisan, _single_ bertajuk "Nekoneko-Nyan" itu berhasil terjual lebih dari dua juta kopian dan itu merupakan jumlah penjualan hari pertama terbanyak sepanjang sejarah KNH48. Poster-poster _single_ pun juga sudah bertebaran di seluruh penjuru Konoha. Terlihat Ino Yamanaka berdiri di bagian tengah depan poster _single_ terbaru itu. Di belakangnya berdiri lima belas gadis lain, yaitu Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Shion, Tenten, Tayuya, Guren, Shiho, Fuka, Rin, Kin, Matsuri, Hanabi, Karui, dan Kurotsuci.

"Ino- _tan_ memang luar biasa. Dia tampak sempurna di posisi _center_. Aku ingin dia menjadi _center_ selanjutnya," komentar seorang pemuda ketika memandangi poster KNH48 yang terpajang di pinggir jalan.

"Iya, menurutku juga demikian. Ino-_tan_ benar-benar luar biasa!" sahut teman pemuda itu.

Begitulah hidup. Waktu terus berjalan seiring langkah menuju ke depan. Tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa menghentikan waktu, begitu pula langkah kita. Asalkan ada keinginan, kekuatan untuk mencapai keberhasilan pasti akan datang dengan sendirinya.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Jika Anda bertanya-tanya apa inti dari **_**fanfiction**_** ini, maka saya dengan tegas menjawab, "TIDAK ADA!" #ketawanista #dipentungpakegalon**

**Saya sangat-sangat bingung harus menulis apa untuk event #Inocent yang satu ini. Hanya ini yang terpikir di benak saya sehingga saya menuliskannya dan menjadi coretan **_**gaje**_** ini. Namun, saya membuat fanfic ini sepenuh hati demi Sang Dewi Cinta, Ino-**_**tan**_** yang selalu mengisi hari-hari saya dengan bunga cintanya.**

**Kepada Kak Suu, terima kasih karena masih memberikan kesempatan **_**telat**_** buat ikut **_**event**_** ini. Kepada pembaca, terima kasih banyak. :)**


End file.
